Admit it
by PrincessIzy
Summary: Yuki loves Kyo. Kyo loves Yuki. Why are they both so arrogant? Bad Summary, but the story is better
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket at all.

This is my first fanfic sorry if it sucks

He looked at the ceiling as the moonlight flooded in from his window. It was cold and the curtain was flying. What had he done? Yuki sat up and cursed. How could he sit there knowing that he was just a hallway away? He reached his hand down to his sweatpants and felt his large bulge. He gently rubbed it through the material and lied back down. His slow, yet gentle hand welcomed his cock warmly. He closed his eyes and imagined Kyo's fiery orange hair and his red eyes. He came in his hand. He turned to face the wall, feeling shameful and unhappy.

The girls that make up Prince Yuki's fan club have always annoyed Kyo. Not just their girly cries, but the fact that they can get so close to him. Sometimes he imagines himself walking through all of them and kissing the hell out of him while they watch. The teacher walks in and they start their lesson. He loved the view up the back. He just sit there and watch him.

"Have you got a problem?" Yuki asks as they walk back from school, as usual Kyo walks behind him. "Huh?" Kyo murmurs. Yuki scoffs and puts his hands on his hips. "Stop looking at me. It's creepy" He says. Kyo shakes his head and walks past him. "I don't know what you're on about" Kyo replies. "Every time I look at you, you have been staring at me. Stop" Yuki says. He doesn't really want him to stop, but he just wants him to think it. "Are you so self-absorbed that you think everybody is looking at you? Huh? Is that it? Getting real sick of your shit" Kyo says. Yuki laughs and just sighs. "You're and idiot" He says.

'What is your problem? You are madly in love with him and you can't even tell him. You just take all your anger out on him' Kyo lies on his bed and thinks. The house is quiet and his mind shifts to the room across from him. 'I wonder what he's thinking. I wonder if he's thinking about me?' He thinks. 'Probably not' He concludes.

"If you don't get up right this very second I will come in there and break you like a toothpick" Kyo says as he bangs on the door to the bathroom. "Wait your turn like everybody else" Yuki says from the inside. He sits in front of the mirror, not doing anything, he just loves hearing Kyo's voice, even if he is yelling, it's better than nothing. "Oh I think I'm gonna kill you for sure this time. You better get out or I will-"Kyo starts. "Fight me? Really are you ready to lose this early in the morning?" Yuki finishes. He opens the door and smiles. "You know we did have a litter box for you, but I don't understand why you won't use it" He jokes. Kyo walk past him and into the bathroom, then promptly slams the door shut. 'Why is he such an asshole? But he's a sexy one' Kyo thinks to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki lets out a louder groan than expected as his manhood throbs in his hands. The more he pumps the more he wishes Kyo was there to do it for him. He moans again as he comes all over his pale chest. He falls back onto the pillow as he gasps. 'Crap. I am getting hornier' he thinks. He knows that he needs Kyo now and it kills him that he can't. 'He would probably think I'm disgusting if he ever finds out that I love him' he thinks. Meanwhile as Kyo lies in the wet patch in his bed he feels the same way. 'God I'm an idiot' he thinks. Kyo turns around and puts his face into the pillow.

'Morning sex beast' Yuki thinks as he walks past Kyo in the morning. They stand there and the tension rises in the room. It is made out to be anger but it is more sexual tension. "G- Good morning. Yuki" Kyo says as he opens the fridge. Yuki turns to face him, his heart fluttering. "Morning" He replies slowly. "Don't make a big deal about it" Kyo states as he throws the milk down his throat. They both have dirty thoughts about that, but don't let each other catch on. "Did y- Did you sleep well" Yuki asks. Not wanting the conversation to end. "Yeah, I even closed my eyes and everything" Kyo says awkwardly. He feels his heart sigh as he realises that was such a stupid thing to say. "Well that's always a bonus I guess" Yuki replies, still loving his voice. "Umm, I'm sorry if I accused you yesterday of being creepy, I really don't think you are" Yuki continues, feeling the words slip out. "And you're not, you know self-absorbed" Kyo replies. Yuki lets out a sigh of relief as he feels the weight lift of. "I know that we're not friends or anything, but I guess you're not as bad a guy as I make you out to be" Kyo says, trying to get in Yuki's good books. Well he's trying to get in Yuki's something alright. "Is that your version of a compliment?" Yuki says and smiles. Kyo rolls his eyes and walks past him. "I wouldn't take it that far" He says, "But maybe".

School is one of those agonising things that no one should really be put through. Especially if the person you love is sitting so close to you. Yuki decides to sit next to his cousin up the back just to be closer to him. As the teacher drowns on about saving energy or something, Kyo looks up at Yuki from his desk. 'Why is he so damn close? Not that I'm complaining, just a little curious is all. Well I am the cat' He thinks to himself. He looks back at his book and sighs. Yuki is just staring into space leaning in his arm and almost fading into a light sleep. 'He's really cute like this' Kyo thinks as he looks at him again.

The night is always a lonely one at the Sohma house. Kyo looks up at the ceiling as he hears short whimpers coming from across the hall. 'He's having those nightmares again' Kyo thinks, 'God I wish I could go in there and comfort him instead of being here wasting air'. He often thinks he is wasting time when he sits alone thinking like this. The bed creaking as Yuki tosses and turns in it sounds like a drum to Kyo's sensitive cat like ears.

The morning is like a city after a storm to Yuki. Seat covers him from head to toe as he sits up. His half open eyes can't focus on anything and he lies back down again. "Are you alright?" Shigure asks as he walks past the room. "Hmm" Yuki murmurs then yawns. He reaches down and picks up his shirt from the floor. "Your dreams are getting worse aren't they?" Shigure continues. Footsteps arise from the other side of the hallway as Kyo walks out. "You forget I'm a cat and I can hear everything you do" He says as he passes Shigure. "Oh you poor thing" Shigure jokes.

"I am going out today to a small… expedition to get inspiration for my books today and I won't be back until tomorrow. Try not to ruin my house in the meantime hmm?" Shigure says over the breakfast table. Tohru smiles, "I'm going out too, my friends and I are going to a see a concert" She says excitedly, "Then I'm staying with Uo". The two boys look at each other, realising that they are going to be at home. Alone. Together. "Is there gonna be any food for dinner?" Kyo asks. Yuki is slightly excited about the fact that he is going to spend some time with Kyo, but he won't show it. "No, so you are going to have to order take away" Shigure answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki's whimpers from across the hallway make Kyo keeps tossing and turning in his bed. 'I wish I could go over there' Kyo thinks to himself as he lies there staring up at the ceiling. 'What is he dreaming about?' He thinks. As the sun rises the people inside the house wake up.

"Now I will be going out to this meeting, but just don't ruin the house in the meantime eh?" Shigure says as Yuki makes his way slowly down the stairs. "Oh, I'll be going out today as well, A girls day and then I'm sleeping at Uo's" Tohru says as she comes out of the kitchen with breakfast. "Great" Kyo says sarcastically. He looks up at the rat skulking down the stairs. "Do you want breakfast?" Tohru asks. Yuki looks up and sighs. "Why not?" He says in a very tired voice. 'Not a morning person, our little Yuki is he?' Kyo thinks.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Tohru asks as she's leaving, "I didn't cook anything, so you will have to order out, is that okay?" Yuki nods as she closes the door and goes. The house seems emptier to him as he walks from room to room, wondering where the cat is. He finds him on the rooftop. "We're having take-away" He says as he looks up at the carrot coloured hair boy. "Whatever" He says in return.

'How could I even like him? I know he doesn't like me and it's not like we have anything in common, just the same gender really' Kyo thinks as he looks into the sky. "I just do" He says to himself. He sighs and goes downstairs.

'If I want anything to happen I would say that this is probably the only chance I'll have before we are surrounded by people again' Yuki thinks as he tries to finish some homework. 'What are you going to do?' He asks himself. The question really hits him hard, "What _are_ you going to do?" He says aloud. "Struggling on homework? Not like you" Kyo says as he passes Yuki's door. "Yes, I find it quite difficult" He says. It's half true, He can't focus. "Well I hope you work it out" Kyo replies as he keeps walking. 'You idiot! You passed up an opportunity to… to. I don't know' Yuki thinks as he puts his head on the desk.

The TV is turned almost fully up when Yuki walks down. "Sorry, did the noise disturb you?" Kyo asks as he goes to turn it down. 'Well that worked' He thinks as he puts the remote back down. "Don't worry, what are you watching anyway" Yuki asks as he sits on the couch, across from him. "Some old kung-Fu movie they put on during the day" He replies. Yuki turns and looks at him. "Sounds interesting" He says, using the opportunity to stare at Kyo. 'You're so cute even when you don't try to be' He thinks, studying his face as he focuses on the TV. 'Make your move before it's too late' He thinks again, running his eyes down his torso, pausing himself as he gets close to his package. "When's lunch getting here?" Kyo asks, snapping him out of his awkward gawk. He takes a moment and thinks, "Soon, I hope" He says as he contemplates a move he could make. 'Maybe I could make a drink and then drop it on his crotch? No. Maybe I could… No, that wouldn't work" He thinks. The doorbell rings. "That'll be lunch" Kyo says as he stands up.

"Did you like it?" Yuki asks as they put their plates in the sink. Kyo looks up and nods. "Yeah, it was good" He replies. 'Do something' Yuki thinks. "Should we have it again for dinner?" He asks. Kyo looks up and shrugs, "If you want" he replies. 'Come on, try to hold the conversation' Kyo thinks. "Or we could try the new place" Yuki says as he puts the boxes in the bin. "Sounds good" Kyo replies and leans against the bench. 'Now. Do something now' Yuki thinks as he takes a deep breath. He walks over to Kyo, standing right in front of him. "Are you alright?" He asks. Yuki nods his response as he leans in quickly and kisses him passionately. As Kyo feels his wet lips connect he closes his eyes and can't help but kiss back. He parts his lips slightly, letting his tongue explore. Yuki slides his hands down past his shoulders, to his chest, where he's shocked to find how erect his nipples are. They stop kissing when breath is crucial. Yuki brings his head up to kiss up his exposed neck, which makes Kyo moan louder than expected. They pant heavily as Yuki slides his hands further down to his package, where he slowly slips one hand under his pant line, causing a gasp to erupt from Kyo, who then thrusts his hips into Yuki's making them both moan in unison. As his hand reaches a hardened, throbbing surprise, he uses his free hand to pull Kyo's pants down. Kyo takes Yuki's hips and pulls him closer for a deep kiss as soon as he feels a hand pulling down his boxers. Their stiff members touch through the fabric. Yuki pulls out of the kiss and gets on his knees. The exposed hard on looks like candy to Yuki as he takes it in his mouth and starts to work it. "I'm going to, I'm…" Kyo says as he gets to a state where he can't speak. He leans back on the bench and pants. Yuki stands up and gently kisses him on his chewed up lips.

-Sorry it's late, but here is the next chapter, dont know if it'll be the last though, not sure


End file.
